Rogue Padawan
by EvilIAm
Summary: Ahsoka is tired of the Jedi Order, so she betrays it. Collecting a small amount of rogue Jedi, she creates havoc throughout the universe... NO BarrissXAhsoka stuff.  May be a little oocness, you'll have read to find out.Undiscontinued Im not giving up yet
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I decided to delete 'Love is What You Make of it' because I wasn't very proud of it. I hope you like this one better XD By the way this is not a BarrissXAhsoka fic, they are just the main characters.  
><strong>

**Ahsoka is tired of the Jedi Order, so she betrays it. Collecting a small amount of rogue Jedi, she creates havoc throughout the universe...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Before her decision to betray the Jedi order~<p>

Ahsoka wandered the halls of the beautiful Jedi temple. _Where should I go today?_ She thought. _How about, the library..._

Ahsoka hated just sitting around, but she always found a great deal of knowledge in the library and in Jocasta Nu, the librarian.

"Ahsoka, how nice of you to visit us." Jocasta smiled when Ahsoka entered the library. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Not really." Ahsoka answered back.

"Then why come in here if you could be fighting outside?"

"Well actually, I came here to ask you about something." Ahsoka admitted, Jocasta nodded for her to go on. "Has anyone betrayed the Jedi order and not become a Sith?"

"That is a very interesting question, Ahsoka." Jocasta said thoughtfully. "I myself have not thought of this."

"Well, has anyone done it before?"

"No, it has never been done. Force sensitive men and women have either joined the Jedi Order, or they have become a Sith. Never has there been one to just betray the order, with nowhere to get power." Jocasta explained. "Why do you ask, Ahsoka?"

"I was just wondering." Ahsoka shrugged, but inside her head was a total different story. _I could make history! Besides, I'm tired of all this: You must not hate, You must have peace first. Blah Blah Blah. _

"Ahsoka?" Jocasta questioned suspiciously.

"BYE!" Ahsoka hurried out of the room.

"I worry too much about that girl." Jocaster shook her head.

...

_I should ask Barriss! She did tell me that the Jedi Order was tiring._ Ahsoka ran down the hallways with a huge smile on her face, she had already made up her mind to betray the Order. Now she needed some friends so she didn't get lonely.

"BARRISS!" Ahsoka called out when she spotted her with her Master, Luminara Unduli. "Can I speak to Barriss in private, Master Unduli?" Ahsoka huffed when she caught up to them.

"Of course, Ahsoka." Luminara answered, and Ahsoka dragged Barriss over to the other side of the hallway.

"What is it?" Barriss asked nervously when she saw the smile spread across Ahsoka's face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Barriss, come leave the Jedi Order with me!"

"**WHAT!**" Barriss screeched.

"Sshh." Ahsoka hushed her. "We won't join the Sith, we will just be awesome robber people with lightsabers, we'd be unstoppable!"

"Ahsoka, you know I could never betray my Master, after everything she has done for me." Barriss said.

"I know, but you wouldn't have to betray her. Think about life not having to be a Jedi with all those rules, but still having the skills and powers of one." Ahsoka tried to convince Barriss.

"You make a very good argument." Barriss admitted.

"I do. We'd have a life that we'd be happy with. Anyways, the Jedi are not about peace anymore. Here we are fighting a war, we are becoming everything a Jedi is not supposed to be. May as well do it how we want."

Barriss thought for a moment, then a wide smile much like Ahsoka's spread across her face. "Alright, let's do it!" Ahsoka cheered. "But when do we leave?"

"Hmm..." Ahsoka thought. "Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight."

"But why tonight?" Barriss asked.

"Because I said." Ahsoka declared. "Meet me in the library at 6.00pm. Bring all the belongings you will need." Barriss nodded and was about to walk back to her awaiting master when Ahsoka stopped her. "And don't mention this to anyone."

Barriss nodded again and returned to her master.

...

"Ahsoka are you listening to me?" Anakin snapped at the day dreaming padawan. It was 5.00 and Anakin was showing Ahsoka a tactical Jedi move that is used in battle.

"Huh? What?" Ahsoka had been planning her's and Barriss's ultimate escape plan.

"You will never make it as a Jedi if you can't keep focused!" Anakin growled at her.

"Looks like I'm all clear then!" Ahsoka's hand immediately flew to her mouth.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I am really good at concentrating!"

"You are not!" Anakin retorted.

"Well Master Obi-Wan did say that we were alike, so I guess I'll have to agree with you on that one..." Ahsoka looked at him slyly.

"HEY!"

"Will you two be quiet!" Obi-Wan came into the room.

"Sorry Master Obi-Wan, my _dear_ Master Skywalker was yelling at me. I didn't even do anything wrong, he is always just so mean to me." Ahsoka said innocently, Obi-Wan looked unsure. "If you'll excuse me, I have to do something important." Ahsoka marched out the room.

Ahsoka headed for her quarters. "I wonder what I should pack..." She didn't have a whole lot of stuff, but she didn't want to be carrying a heavy back pack everywhere.

She ended up only taking a few things and went to the library to meet Barriss. But she also wrote a note to Anakin and Obi-Wan, it said:

_Dear Anakin and Obi-Wan,_

_I know you will probably be looking for me everywhere, but don't worry. I am alive, maybe, but I have decided to leave the Jedi order with Barriss. We want to live our own lives, with our own rules. _

_Anakin, I couldn't have asked for a better master to each me about the ways of the force, but in the end your teachings lead me astray. You are the one that gave me this idea, you made me think too much about what it would be like if we betrayed the Order. But you were my friend nonetheless._

_Obi-Wan, thank you for being patient with me. I know that I always rush into things, but you always had the patience to deal with me. So, thank you. Both of you. Without you guys I would have been stuck in the Jedi Order and not been happy with what I was doing at all._

_Ahsoka_

_P.S Barriss says hi!_

"Ah, finally you came." Barriss dragged her over behind one of the shelves. "I have been waiting here for a while."

"Sorry, I got a bit held up." Ahsoka whispered.

"Okay, what's your plan?"

"I say that we stay here in Coruscant for a while and-" Ahsoka was cut off by Barriss.

"Will all the Jedi around? No way!" Barriss shook her head.

"It's the only place they would never expect us to go." Ahsoka explained. "We should just stay here for a week until things have calmed down, then move off to another planet."

"I do suppose you're right. They _would _expect us to flee to the other side of the galaxy." Barriss agreed thoughtfully. Keeping an eye out if any one was listening to their conversation.

"That's what I thought. Let's go." Ahsoka and Barriss walked casually out of the library and out of the Jedi temple. Ahsoka was about to comment on how easy it was when they heard a voice behind them.

"Where are you ladies going with those back packs?" Ahsoka cringed. So close.

"Oh, good evening Master Jocasta Nu, Master Unduli asked us to check out a mysterious robbing in the streets of Coruscant. She suggested the best time to go was at night, she also said we might want to take our bags because we could be there for a few nights." Barriss lied convincingly.

"Oh I see, good luck!" Jocasta smiled and only then did Ahsoka feel a pang of guilt.

"Uh, bye." Ahsoka waved weakly. She started walking down the hill towards the streets, when she turned around and ran back to Jocasta, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Master Nu, thank you for everything. And if I don't come back, I want you to know that you have been a good friend to me." Ahsoka let go of Jocasta.

"You're making this mission sound rather serious. Should I be worried?"

"No, we'll be fine." Ahsoka waved at her again and she and Barriss walked down the hill.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Ahsoka? We may never regard these guys as friends anymore." Barriss reminded her.

"I know." Ahsoka sighed. "But at least I still have one friend left." She grinned at Barriss who grinned back at her.

"I suppose that's a bonus." Ahsoka and Barriss stayed in a small inn on the other side of Coruscant.

~2 days later with the other Jedi~

"Where is Ahsoka?" Anakin paced up and down the hallways of the Jedi temple.

"Anakin, calm down. I'm sure she has a good reason for being wherever she is." Obi-Wan was also just as worried as Anakin on the inside. It had been two days since anyone had seen the young Padawan.

"Obi-Wan, have you seen my Padawan?" Luminara came down the hallway with a worried look on her face.

"Barriss is missing to?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring him former Padawan who was having a mini tantrum.

"Is Ahsoka missing?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, maybe their connected. Barriss and Ahsoka are good friends, right?"

"Right." Luminara replied.

"Is there anyone else that they are friends with?" Obi-Wan half asked himself and half asked Luminara.

"Ahsoka likes going to the library to see Jocasta Nu, maybe she knows where Ahsoka is." Anakin butted into their conversation. "You guy's go see this librarian, I'm gonna have a check in Ahsoka's room." Anakin ran off.

Luminara and Obi-Wan shrugged and headed off to the library.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Master Kenobi and Master Unduli?" Jocasta asked them nicely when they had arrived at the library.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Luminara said. "Do you have any idea where Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee are?"

"I saw them just the other day. They said that you assigned them a mission in Coruscant." Jocasta smiled at Luminara.

"I do not recall doing such thing." Luminara looked at Obi-Wan.

"That is quite odd." Jocasta nodded thoughtfully. "She did say that you gave them a mission."

"What exactly happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well I saw Barriss enter the library at around 6.00pm, and Ahsoka come around fifteen minutes later. I noticed that they both had back packs on their backs-"

"Back packs? Why would they have back packs?" Obi-Wan interrupted.

"I was getting to that."

"Sorry, carry on."

"I asked them what they were doing with those back packs on, and they said that Luminara Unduli had told them to check out a suspicious robbery in Coruscant streets." Obi-Wan and Luminara looked at each other again. "The really weird thing was that when they were about to leave, Ahsoka gave me a big hug and told me that is we never saw each other again that I was a really good friend."

"That is very strange." Obi-Wan agreed. "There is something going on-"

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin called and ran into the library. "Look what I found in Ahsoka's room." He handed Obi-Wan a sheet of paper, Jocasta and Luminara looked over his shoulder to read it.

"Oh no." Obi-Wan cringed.

"My Padawan..." Luminara murmured.

"This is not good." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I never would have thought..." His voice trailed off.

"We have to find them and bring them back." Anakin declared.

"Anakin, they have betrayed the Jedi Order. There is no coming back, and the only thing they would be coming back to is a jail room." Obi-Wan explained.

"That is why Ahsoka asked me that a couple of days ago." Jocasta looked into space.

"What did she ask you?" Anakin turned to her.

"She was asking me if people had ever betrayed the Order and not become a Sith." Jocasta sighed. "Why didn't I think of why she was asking me that? I could have stopped her."

"Fuck..." Anakin swore.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! First chapter done! I promise next chapter is going to be of Barriss and Ahsoka playing pranks and robbing banks! Hey that rhymes!<strong>

**If you read my story could you please leave a review? I would love to hear your opinion of it so far~~~~**

**EvilIAm**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO. I am gonna have Ahsoka and Barriss get up to some mischievous activities -robbing places- so if you have any ideas could you please email me or PM me. I may not be able to use them, but I will try~**

** Don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

><p>~Same day of when Anakin found the note~<p>

"Come on Ahsoka, we should leave now." Barriss pleaded. The were in a small inn, they decided to share a room together just in case something happened. "I am bored just staying in this room all day."

"It may take them a few days to realize that we're not there." Ahsoka sat on her bed playing with the hilt of her lightsaber.

"Didn't you say something about living life on the edge?" Barriss jumped off her bed and went to sit on Ahsoka's.

"You're right." Ahsoka sighed. "I have been so worried about getting caught, that I forgot why we even left." Barriss smiled at her. "But before we leave, we need to think of a name."

"Why?"

"Because then when people see us they will go; 'Ah! It's the blah blah blah!'" Ahsoka made hand gestures.

"But what's a good name?" Barriss questioned **A/N: If you have a good name, please tell me~**

"I dunno." Ahsoka admitted, she picked up her backpack and slung it over her back. "But I think we should keep moving, I am getting a bad feeling about something." Ahsoka walked out the room and Barriss followed suit.

"Thank you for the wonderful accommodation, but we have to be leaving now." Ahsoka smiled at the old lady who owned the inn. She fished the right amount coins out of her pocket and handed it to the lady. "Here, keep the change."

"Such nice girls." The lady took the extra change reluctantly. "And such pretty ones too. I wish I had that kind of beauty." The old lady sighed wistfully.

"Thank you, but we best be leaving now." Barriss smiled at her.

"If there's anything I can do for such generous customers..."

"Well." Ahsoka started. "We do need a ship to get off this planet."

"I do have a small two man ship, it was my son's you see. But then he died in a separatist attack and now it belongs to me. You know what? You two can keep it, I have no need for such thing anymore." The lady smiled at them again.

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly. "You don't have to do this for us."

"I want to."

"Okay then, where is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, it's out the back in the garage." The old lady waddled out a door in the back of her office and gestured for Ahsoka and Barriss to follow her. "You wont find it just standing there." Ahsoka and Barriss shrugged and followed her. "Here it is!"

She opened the garage, and there was a Republic StarFighter. "Where did you get this!" Ahsoka ran up to it and ran her hand over it.

"I told you that my son had it, I never really asked how he got it." The old lady shrugged.

"We really appreciate this." Barriss followed Ahsoka and entered the ship. "Bye!"

The ship took off smoothly and Ahsoka spotted the old lady waving to them from below. "Do you really think that we can trust her?" Barriss was also eying the woman.

"She seemed pretty harmless to me." Ahsoka was flying the ship as they flew out of Coruscant.

"Looks can be deceiving." Barriss pointed out. "What planet should we go to first?"

"Mandalore."

"Mandalore?"

"Yes, Mandalore."

"But why-"

"BECAUSE I SAID!" Ahsoka yelled and nearly lost control of the ship. "Sorry. I think we should go to Mandalore because I want to play a prank on the Duchess Satine. I never really liked her."

"I have never met her, what's she like?" Barriss asked.

"She was all Duchess...y." Barriss raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka's description. "Hey look, a ship just came out of hyperspace! And it's a Republic ship too! Ah man we're screwed before we even get started! No robbing banks! No playing pranks on the Duchess! I'll shoot them down before they notice us here!" Ahsoka's hand reached towards the button to shoot.

"Ahsoka wait!" Barriss held her hand away from the button. "It's a _Republic _ship." Ahsoka gave her a so-what? look. "And we are also a _Republic_ ship." Ahsoka still didn't understand. "So why would they fire at another Republic ship? They don't even know who we are."

"Ohhh I get it. We're both Republic ships so..." Ahsoka's voice trailed off. "DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"I didn't." Barriss held her hands up in defense.

"YES YOU-"

"Fighter state your business." A voice came from the intercom in front of Ahsoka.

"Holy shit." Barriss' eyes widened.

"Holy Shit's shit." Ahsoka groaned. "It's Obi-Wan. Why did we just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Right when we want to escape a planet?" Why me? WHYYY!"

"Fighter, did you hear me?"

"Er yes." Ahsoka answered in a gruff voice, trying to sound like a man.

"Why are you in a Jedi StarFighter? As far as I know, no Jedi have a mission around Coruscant, and you seem to be _leaving_, not entering." Obi-Wan's voice cam through the intercom.

_Jedi?_ Ahsoka and Barriss thought in astonishment, _Who exactly was that old lady's son?_

"Er, sorry." Ahsoka started powering up the hyperdrive. "CCCCKKKCCC! You're breaking up. CKCKCKCKCC!" Ahsoka began blowing into the microphone, making a terrible static sound. "Can't hear" blow "What you're" blow "Saying, BYE!"

The ship sped into hyperspace. "How was my brilliant acting skills?" Ahsoka asked smugly, crossing her legs. But by the look on Barriss' face, she definitely thought other wise.

"About that..."

"You bagging me?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh but you were thinking it."

"You said it, not me." Barriss smirked and Ahsoka growled. "How much longer until we reach Mandalore?"

"About two minutes. Man this ship is really fast." Ahsoka commented, having a look at the controls. "Do you think that that old lady's son was a Jedi? Or do you think he killed a Jedi to get this ship?" Ahsoka asked Barriss.

"I think he killed a Jedi." Barriss admitted. "Is there anything around the ship giving any clues about who it might be?"

"You go have a look." Barriss got up.

"There is not enough room." She climbed back into her seat. "And anyways, if this was a Jedi ship and he killed a Jedi to get it, he would have taken away all the evidence."

"You're right." Ahsoka sighed. "We're approaching Mandalore, get ready for lots of money and an awesome prank on the Duchess."

"I'm ready alright." Barriss smiled. "But how are we going to land there without getting our names signed and them knowing we are Jedi?"

"Just pretend that we're not actually Jedi." Ahsoka shrugged and took the ship out of hyperspace, they could see the planet Mandalore.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Barriss was hesitant about Ahsoka's idea. "The Duchess may recognize you."

"The Duchess doesn't have to see us."

"Can't we land out in the farming area of the planet, just to be safe?" Barriss pleaded. "That way they wouldn't even have a recording of us here."

"Okay, we'll try your idea." Ahsoka nodded and steered the ship to the farming side of the planet. She landed the ship well and they spotted some massive fern like leaves. "Let's cover it and hide it somewhere." They dragged the ship into the shadows. "Good thing it was so small and light."

"I guess we just find dome other transportation to take us into town." Barriss commented, they started walking to the nearest barn when the spotted a land speeder.

"Our first act of being a criminal, stealing an innocent persons speeder." Ahsoka eyed the speeder. "DIBS DRIVING!" Ahsoka jumped on the speeder and motioned for Barriss to follow. Barriss followed and they raced into the city of Mandalore.

"So, where's the Duchess' palace?" Barriss asked Ahsoka when they had made it into the city.

"Uh well, it's big. And it looks palace...ish and-"

"I know, but _where_ is it?" Barriss asked.

"I have no fucking clue." Ahsoka admitted. "I think we should walk now, we don't want create too much attention to ourselves."

"Maybe we should just go to the center of the city, don't most royals want to be in the middle of everything?" Barriss asked as they started walking.

"Not the Duchess, she is a massive pacifist." Ahsoka warned, stepping around a drunk man who had fallen to the ground. "I think Obi-Wan likes her."

"What kind of prank are you going to play on her? A childish one, or a really genius one?" Barriss asked again.

"Who says we're only going to prank her once?" Ahsoka smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>Duchess Satine was sitting on a lime green couch, she always did like the colour lime green, it was such a joyous and happy colour. According to her anyways. While she was sitting there admiring the furniture, two giggling Padawan's lurked in the shadows behind the curtain.<p>

"Ow! Ahsoka you're standing on my foot!" Barriss hissed quietly.

"Oops, sorry." Ahsoka lifted up the offending and Ahsoka had eventually made it to the Duchess' palace, they were wondering aimlessly around until Barriss suggested they ask someone where it was. It turns our it was right where Barriss had thought it was, in the center of the city.

"Thanks. So what exactly were you doing in the kitchen." Barriss whispered.

"You'll see." Ahsoka winked back at her.

The Duchess had just received a glass of water from her maid. "Thank you Caroline, I am so thirsty." She took a huge sip then put the glass down. She froze, her face suddenly began sweating and she became scarlet.

"**AHHHHH! MY TONGUE, IT BURNS!**" She screamed rolling around on the couch, the nurse came racing in.

"What is wrong my lady-"

"**GAAAAAH! SOMEONE PUT CHILIES IN MY DRINK!**"

"Ahsoka, you didn't..." Barriss looked at Ahsoka in awe.

"Uh huh. Colourless odorless chili tablets, one hundred percent chili." Ahsoka stated proudly. Satine was still wailing in the background, the nurse had brought her some milk and she gulped it down thoroughly.

"...I don't want to know where you got that kind of thing." Barriss shook her head. "Are we going to prank the Duchess again?"

"Yeah, but not today. She'll have like a million guards protecting her." Ahsoka shrugged.

"So then what are we going to do?"

"It's your turn to pick."

"Hmmmm." Barriss said thoughtfully. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any awesome ideas for what Ahsoka or Barriss can do, please write it in the review or PM me. Thank you, I love you all!<strong>

**EvilIAm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii... to my two reviewers... hiiiiiiiiiiii. I'm so lonely :(  
>I'MMMMM BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! I am IN LOVE with star wars for the moment :) so in this chapter there is gonna be some NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER! woooooooooooot that doesn't make sense, does it?<br>**

* * *

><p>Barriss growled as Ahsoka dragged her into one of the filthy bars in the Mandalore back streets. They had left their bags at a small hotel far away from the Center of Mandalore City.<p>

"Ahsoka." She hissed as she broke free of the Togruta's strong grip. "We can't go in there!"

"And why not?" Ahsoka huffed and folded her hands across her chest. They both stood outside the loud bar, the door wars closed but the noise of drunken men and smashing of glasses filled there ears.

"We're underage! And there are bad people in there!" Barriss exclaimed.

"We're not jedi anymore! We don't have to play by the rules, they are controlling you even after you've left!" Ahoska took Barriss' hand in hers. "Barriss."

"What?" Barriss said nervously, having no idea whether Ahsoka would hug her or slap her in the face.

"When we are old," Ahsoka started in a serious voice, "We will look back at this time as the defining moment of our friendship."

"Defining moment?" Barriss couldn't help but smile at Ahoska's theory.

"Uh huh."

"Fine..." Barriss sighed, giving in.

"YAY!" Ahsoka cheered and dragged Barriss into the bar. They stepped in and Barriss let go of Ahsoka's hand and stared around. There were men sprawled on the counter and on the floor, the air was filled with the smell of beer and something Barriss had never smelt before. But she didn't like it.

"What exacty do we do here?" Barriss asked, wincing as yet another creature hit the ground with a loud thud. "I've never done anything like this before, I'm only 16."

"I admit that I've never done anything like this either." Ahsoka said as she smirked at the creature on the floor. "But we don't want to be known as just kids."

"But we are." Barriss pointed out as she sat down at a table. The lighting in the bar wasn't very good and she almost missed the seat.

"But we don't want to be _known_ as kids." Ahsoka also sat down, but unfortunately missed the chair and would of hit the floor if it weren't for a strong pair of hands grabbing her arms and lifting her up.

"You better watchur step, little girl." A familiar voice said. "I'd hate for a pretty girl such as you to hurt 'demselves."

Ahsoka scrambled out of his hands and dusted herself of, very aware of the sly smirk on the blue mans face. "Um, thanks." Ahsoka kept her head to the ground. _Please don't recognise me, please don't recognise me. _Ahsoka begged in her mind. But thankfully the light was bad enough that the said man did not recognise her, and continued on his way, dipping his hat down as he went up to the bar counter.

"That was Cad Bane!" Barriss hissed at her.

"I am aware." Ahsoka glared at the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Barriss asked, taking in her friends hatred of the man.

"I'm fine." Ahsoka sat down carefully. "I think we should cover our lightsabers, we don't want anyone to know who we are, at least not right away. Just give it a little time."

"I agree." Barriss hid her lightsaber behind a fold in her dark dress and clipped it there.

"What should I do?" Ahsoka looked down at her clothing, she couldn't really hide it in her small skirt.

"Here." Barriss handed her a pocket from her belt that was just the right size for the lightsaber.

"Thanks." Ahsoka clipped it onto her belt and put her lightsaber inside. "The light is so terrible in here." Ahsoka squinted around.

"You just proved that before." Barriss giggled and Ahsoka huffed. "Say, why do you hate Cad Bane so much? I know he's like a Bounty Hunter and has killed heaps of innocent people, but you seem to loathe him for a different reason."

"I just have a score to settle with him." Ahsoka waved it off, her eyes following the Duras' frame as he walked over to a table with a drink.

"Whatever." Barriss dragged her finger along the table they were sitting at and wrinkled up her nose in disgust at the grime that was on her finger. "Do they ever clean these tables?"

"Probably not." Ahsoka replied. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"What about-" Barriss started but seeing the look on Ahsokas face stopped immediately. "Fine." She muttered.

Ahsoka led the way up to the counter, Barriss shyed away behind her. "Two beers." Ahsoka leaned onto the counter and looked up at the widely built creature who was staring at her, amused.

"Ain't you young'uns a li'l small to be havin' somethin' like beer?" Ahsoka raised her eyebrows at him and gave Barriss a little kick, as in to say _Look confident!_ "Not my place though." He handed over the drinks and Barriss took hers nevously, and walked back to her seat. Ahsoka followed.

Barriss swished the substance in her bowl around nervously. Ahsoka tooka big swig and placed the glass down to wipe her mouth. "C'mon Barriss, it's not that bad." She urged.

Barriss lifted the glass to her lips and took a tiny sip, Ahsoka watched with a small smile on her face. "I guess it isn't too bad." She shrugged and took another sip. Suddenly they both heard a huge crash and turned to see a fight had started out between two Weequays. The burlier one punched the other one into Ahsoka's and Barriss' table and the two girls jumped away.

The bigger Weequay then threw the little guy out of the bar, after a few seconds of silence, the bar just went back to the way it was. The burly Weequay went up to Ahsoka and Barriss.

"How about I buy you two pretty girls a drink, eh?" He said with a sly grin on his face. "To make up for spilling your other ones, eh?" Barriss looked at Ahsoka and she nodded.

"Um, okay." Barriss answered. The Weequay grinned at her and swayed a bit as he went up to the counter. "He's drunk." Barriss stated.

"We got someone to buy us a drink." Ahsoka said, pleased. "That has got to be a bonus."

"By a drunk, fat guy. Yeah, real bonus."

"But still a bonus."

Barriss shook her head at her friend and looked up to see the said Weequay bringing over their drinks. "We have no idea what he's put in them though." She whispered as he winked at her. Barriss shivered.

"Here you go, ladies." He grinned at them and swaggered off.

Barriss stared inside her cup, smelt it and tried to use the force to see if there was any substance in there besides booze. "I can't sense anything."

"Neither." Ahsoka picked up her glass and took a tiny sip, much like Barriss' before. "Hey, it actually tastes really good!" She exclaimed and finished off the glass. Seeing that her friend had liked the taste so much, Barriss also gulped half of it down.

"It's almost," Barriss said. "Sweet."

"I guess that guy knew what he was doing." Ahsoka drank the rest. "Aha! This is great!" She grinned and Barriss raised a questionning eyebrow.

"By the way you're acting now, I'm guessing it's stronger than beer." Barriss gulped down the rest of her drink. "Lucky for you, I can hold my liquor."

"Hmph."

"Say," Barriss leaned into the table. "You were saying you had something against Cad Bane?"

"Yeah, he kind of held me as hostage and used me to make my master open a jedi holocron so he could kidnap heaps of children and then he opened a door to try and make me suffocate in space." Ahsoka finished in one breath. Barriss blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, well, that's not good."

"Yeah, he's a sleemo." Ahsoka giggled after she said that. "He hates being called a sleemo."

"Okay." Barriss smiled a bit. "How about you get him back? And I don't just mean something like putting chilli powder in his drink, I mean something a much worse than that."

"What exactly did you have in mind? Hey, look! Butterfly!" Ahsoka pointed into the muggy air. From what Barriss could see, there wasn't a butterfly, but what Barriss could see wasn't very much.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "Can you think of anything, Ahsoka?"

"Aha, noooooo."

"It's a shame you know." Barriss sighed. "You know, him being here and not knowing who we are. It's the perfect oppurtunity, and you're not even gonna try and think of anything?"

Ahsoka just giggled.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Wait, wait." Ahsoka stood up and banged her knee on the table. "Kerblow! Isimoma Chiong!"

Barriss stared at her blankly.

"I don't like to swear." Ahsoka said sweetly, and started to walk around the table and tripped over the table leg. "Fucking table!" Barriss rolled her eyes.

"Well that lasted long."

"Anyways, Barriss." Ahsoka leaned down to whisper in Barriss' ear. "I have an idea." Barriss grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooot. I'm done.<strong>

**Yay! Cad Bane! It's that sick cowboy hat and bad attitude that I love best ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**EvilIAm~**


End file.
